Red Villager
I'm going to tell you a strange story about a supernatural entity found in Minecraft. The story I was once playing a Minecraft world with my friend using the seed "1902445666" when the world was done loading, we spawned really close to a village. But when we went to trade, there weren't any Villagers in sight. I typed, "Dude did u kill all the Villagers bro now we cant trade" But he typed back "No we just created this world i dont even have a sword" I typed again, "Well lets just look around and see if they have stuff" We looked around for a good 5 minutes. We didn't find anything. Then my friend typed, "Lets find wood so we can make a house" So me and my friend looked around for trees, but there were hardly any in sight. My friend typed, "Dude is someone in our server" I type back "no its a private server no one else can join" After a minute of trying to find trees my freind wrote in all caps, "DUDE LOOK OVER THERE" Both of up saw a huge house in the distance. I typed "Is that another village?" Then what scared me the most is what my friend wrote, "No there is just one house and there are no crops or gravel paths" I typed, "DUDE WE HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT" Me and my friend sprinted our way to the house. My friend typed "Dude i think the one who built this is still here" When me and my friend tried to enter the house, there was a glitch that wouldn't let us. Like if there was an invisible wall in front of the door. The thing is, we couldn't mine through the wall. Someone turned off trust players. I typed, "DUDE SOMEONE IS IN THIS SERVER THEY TURNED OFF TRUST PLAYERS AND I CANT TURN IT BACK ON" Then we both saw something that shook us both. Someone or something wrote a command teleported StevenKid and MC1997 to 15, 4, 37 We found ourselves in a Village that was on fire. And the gravel beneath our feet was red. There were invisible walls around us. We couldn't go anywhere. Then we saw a Villager. A very strange looking Villager. He turned his head to face us, then his whole body. It wasn't a normal villager, he was all dressed in red. He started to walk towards us, then grabbed a sword, and stabbed us through the invisible wall. both our character died. Me and my friend decided to exit out of the world. But when I tried to delete the world, it wouldn't let me, and it also wouldn't let me play either. And that world still remains in my worlds list to this day. I haven't seen the Villager after that horrific night. Was the entity real? I don't know. Did Notch get rid of it? Probably. Was it the seed I wrote in? I will never know. Me and my friend still play Minecraft together, but we always look out for a Red Villager. Category:Villagers Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:PC Minecraft Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche